Sweeney Todd and Elphaba Thropp?
by WickedlyElphaba
Summary: What will happen when Sweeney and Elphaba meet? Will Sweeney kill Fiyero and have Elphaba? Or should he just kill Elphaba and Fiyero? And what will happen to the girl who Elphaba call her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

Elphaba Thropp studied together with her love Fiyero and best friend Glinda at the University of Shiz, to get started with that.

Elphaba should go on a holiday, and that place would be London. She's been very busy on Shiz and deserved a holiday, at leased Fiyero and Glinda thought so.

''Come on! Wait for me!'' Fiyero yelled at Elphaba, but she didn't hear him while she ran to the train. Fiyero shaked his head thinking while Elphaba steped into the train and set down. ''Fiyero?'' Asked she, and she taped on the window and gestured to him that he must come in. Fiyero looked happy and rushes into the train. ''Elphie, I was allowed to come?'' Elphaba noded and the train started to ride. ''Elphie? Where are we going? I mean to which place?'' Elphaba looked at Fiyero for a second before she answered ''To London, it's a historic place.'' Fiyero sighed and rolled with his eyes. ''Historic you don't change, how much Glinda tries...'' He laughed to hisself and looked out of the window and Elphaba tried to sleep for a bit.

After a few hours she waked up because Fiyero was pulling at her arm. ''Elphie! ELPHIE!'' He yelled and Elphaba looked a little surprised and raised an eyebrow ''What...?!'' hissed Elphaba to him.

''We are in London, Elphie!''

Elphaba looked up and saw indeed the Big Ben. ''Oh, Fiyero, thanks that you've waked me.'' She kissed him and then she looked back out of the window, thinking of all the history she can visit maked her smile like crazy.

''You think about my huh?'' Fiyero tried to make her laugh.

Elphaba laughed, noded slightly and then stand up. ''We can better go to the exit. Trust me we are at the station soon.''

Fiyero also stand up. ''How long do we stay?''

''I've no idea, we go on a trip through London, I thought.'' Answered Elphaba, and she picked up the suitcases.

Fiyero didn't looked at her but out of the window and saw that they ride in the station and walked to Elphaba. She looked at him and kissed him before walking out of the train. She walked into a street and holding Fiyero's arm, they saw on the nameplate ''Fleet Street'' they both had no idea where to go and walked true the city. Then they saw a bakery with ''Mrs. Lovett'' on it. ''Let's go in there, I'm hungry.'' Fiyero said.

Elphie nodded and follows him in.

There was a woman standing behind a counter. ''Costumers. Come and eat my meadpies.'' She smiled at Elphie and Fiyero. He sat down but Elphie didn't. Fiyero looked asking at her. ''You know I don't eat mead.'' She answered the look.

The woman walked at them, ''You must really try my meadpies.'' She smiled but Elphaba looked a little suspicious at her. ''What do you want...?''

But Fiyero pulled her down with him and lays a hand on her mouth. ''Sorry madame, Elphie is a little suspiscious, sometimes.''

''Oh that's alright, sir. Care for a shave?'' The woman smiled.

Elphaba pushed his hand away and gave something what could be a smile to the woman. ''You think the same way as I do, he must shave hiself.''

Fiyero sighed and looked at them both. ''Fine. Do you know something, madame?''

The woman pointed upstairs. ''At Mr. Todd.''

Elphaba's eyes where worried. ''I will have a look first.'' She said and used a spell to came up and used another one to be upstairs.

She saw a man stand there, his sleeve was covert with blood and when he turned around he imidiantly grip to his razors. Elphaba laughed her witch cackle and shaked her head.

''Put that away, dear. I don't think you want to find yourself sitting on top of a musicbox dressed as a flying monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals.'' He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. And then he pointed a razor at her, she freezed and making no sound and also doesn't move.


	2. Chapter 2

The man still pointed the razor at Elphaba and she griped to her Grimmarie.

Non of them talked or made a move. Elphaba tried to figure out who must be the man and what happened to him. ''Sir...'' She began. The man looked at her with no expression of emotion but Elphaba kept talking. ''Maybe we should meet first? I'm Elphaba Thropp.'' She held out her hand, but the man didn't shook her hand. ''Mr. Todd.'' The man nodded lightly. She shook her head and put her book away. ''I bet you had a fight?'' She pointed at the blood on his sleeve. He nodded simply. Elphaba sighed and rolled with her eyes. And pointed at the razor who was still pointed at her. ''Put it away, dear.'' She didn't expect that he really did what she had said. But he really put his razors away.

''So... Mr. Todd?'' She raised an eyebrow and walked to the other side of the room, not from fear but from being away from him. She didn't like to be so close to a man, another man than Fiyero, of course.

The man looked anxious at the coffin, Elphaba followed his look and walked to the coffin. ''There's no monster in it. It's just a coffin.'' She said it but felt that something wasn't good, and she opened it.

Elphaba backed away in shock, there was a death body in it. She could see that the throat was cut.

The man looked at her but said nothing. Then the woman from downstairs came up, she opened the door and saw what was going on. ''What happened?'' She asked and Elphaba walked at her and said if it was a normal talk, ''he has killed someone. And I discovered it.''

The woman looked at the man who called himself ''Mr. Todd'', he nodded lightly and the woman took Elphaba with her downstairs. ''You must have been dreaming that.'' and she laid an arm around her shoulder. But Elphaba didn't give up that easy. ''No. He killed a man. And you knew it!'' She yelled. ''If I weren't there, he probably killed Fiyero!'' The woman stopped her on her way down. ''Listen carefully, you must thank him he didn't kill you. Don't talk about it with your man, otherwise I will send him up.'' Elphaba was lightly shocked by what she said and looked away, she was thinking, thinking about what all had happened and slowly started to understand. ''Mrs, would you like me to...uhm...work at your shop?'' Elphaba asked politely.

The woman had to think about it for a few moments before she nodded slightly. ''Yes. Yes that would be nice.'' The woman answered.

Elphaba looked at the woman and felt she must have said something. ''Elphaba Thropp.'' She didn't knew something better, but she thought that introducing herself would be a good start.

''Nellie Lovett.'' Was what the woman said in reply.

''Nice to meet you...or something like that.'' Elphaba grinned a bit and the woman who was named ''Nellie Lovett'' nodded in reply.

Nellie took her to Fiyero who was eating a meat pie and smiled at Elphaba. She smiled back and whispered in his ear but loud enough so Nellie could hear her ''I have a job Yero, I've to stay here. You can go to a trip through London on your own if you want.'' But Fiyero shook his head. ''No. I'll stay with you.'' And he kissed her gently. Nellie was busy again with the meat pies and Elphaba gently pushed him away. He understood the hint and gave Nellie the money for the pie and leaved the shop. Elphaba smiled a bit awkward at her and sighed softly. ''Sorry about Fiyero, we had a very difficult time in Oz and he doesn't like to leave me behind.'' She quickly explained to her. Nellie looked at her and nodded. ''I understand that. But, miss Elphaba, why are you green?'' Elphaba stopped at the question of her and started to stutter ''I-I w-was b-born this way, Mrs.'' Elphaba looked at the dough but she didn't knew what to do.

''Come, you may bake the pies.'' She smiled like a mother to Elphaba and she smiled back. ''Okay.'' and so they went downstairs to a big oven.

But while they where busy with the pies, Fiyero went upstairs and knocked on the door from Mr. Todd. _How scary can a shave be? _Asked Fiyero to himself but didn't realize that this was his only and last change to get away.


	3. AN

**A/N: I'm sorry for the people who have read this story, I won't update this anymore.  
Some bad things happen around this story (bad reactions etc.)  
But I will continue my other stories like Child Elphaba & Child Javert.**

xxx  
WickedlyElphaba


End file.
